prom night
by belieber102
Summary: hey everybody i just want to give a early report to say that this has nothing to do with wowp wizards of waverly place  but i would appreciate it if you would read this, plz... thanks that's all


Princess Kimmer: omg I worked so hard to put my second story on paper. God!  
Kacey: oh tell me about  
Jessie: so what! I took one day to write three stories  
Princess Kimmer: SHUT UP!  
Justin bieber: ok no auguring. So princess Kimmer am I in the story?  
Princess Kimmer: yeah unfortunately you are but your name is not Justin bieber it's Austin  
Carrie: oh my god Justin bieber is gonna be in your story ahhhhhhhhhhh! I can't believe it  
Justin bieber: chill I'm just a regular kid like you and princess Kimmer  
Princess Kimmer: that's my name don't wear it out  
Jessie: can we move on to the story please  
Princess Kimmer and Justin bieber: FINE!  
Justin bieber: you know you want me  
Princess Kimmer: (thinking) omg he's right I do want him (says out loud) oh please you wish. Anyways back to the story and action. Oh and by the way this has nothing to do with wizards of Waverly place

Chapter 1  
'Wake up its time for school' princess krimmer's mother shouted at her.

'I'm coming I'm coming' she said,

she dashed into her closet trying to find the cutest outfit.

"At last" she thought after trying on hundreds and thousands of clothes this is the one, she had on a pink mini skirt with white stripes on it along with a pink tan top followed by a pink jacket and finally to complete her gorgeous outfit a pink boots. She ran down stairs saying

'ok mom ready now.'

'Get in the car' her mother said 'I'll drive you to school.'

She ran into the car and her mother took her to school just in time before the bell rang. She ran to her locker and got her books, while running to class she bounced into Austin the hottest guy in school but she despised him.

'Oh I'm so sorry' he said

'it's ok' she replied, he helped her pick up her books and she hurriedly ran to class. (Princess Kimmer knocks on class room door)

'Sorry I'm late MS. Mallette' she said,

'hurry to your sit you are already late just have your sit' she replied

'yeah sure.' She took her sit.  
A few minutes later she got a note saying 'hey sorry for bumping into you I hope I can see you at lunch.

She replied 'um….. Sure why not.'

(Bell rings)

princess Kimmer went to her locker and she met up with Jessie, Carrie and Kacey.

'Great outfit!' Jessie said

'oh thank you' said princess Kimmer 'I took a lot of time putting it together that's why I was late for school'

'oh' said Carrie 'I figured'

'no you didn't' said Kacey 'I did remember when I whispered to you saying she's late because of her outfit'

'no you didn't' said Carrie 'I told you that!'

'Ok you guys you both said it ok now I have a question to ask' said Jessie.

'What is it?' Asked Kacey.

Jessie said 'I want to know are guys going to prom tomorrow night?'

'I am definitely going' said Carrie

'with who' asked Jessie

'with josh duh' replied Carrie.

Josh? You mean the nerd you have been dating' jessie snickered then laughs loudly'

shut up' said Carrie 'he is a very cute nerd unlike Jonathan the one you have been dating.'

'Jonathan is not a nerd he is a jock ok.'

'Enough guys' said Kacey. 'I have some ting to say.'

'Ok what is it?' Asked Carrie,

'I want to know why princess Kimmer is staring at her locker and not paying attention to the arguing like me?'

'Um oh yes arguing, you guys, wait why are you guys arguing?' Princess Kimmer asked.

'No I believe the question is what are you thinking about?' Asked Jessie,

'wait is it a guy or something cause I'm lost' said Kacey.

'Ok, ok it is a guy' princess Kimmer said.

'Spill' said Carrie.

'Ok here goes remember this morning when I was late for class?'

'Yeah' they all said

'well this guys Austin or something bumped into me'

'Austin? The hottest guy in school omg are you like serious' Kacey said

'yeah I'm serious, I seriously despise him' said princess Kimmer

'wait how can you despise Austin he's like so totally hot' said Carrie

'yes he is' said Jessie 'although Jonathan well he's so super doper cute'

'no he's not' said Carrie

'yes he is and he's not a nerd' said Jessie blowing raspberry.

'Ok guys enough!' princess Kimmer said. As soon as she said this Austin approached and said 'hey guys'

Carrie, Kacey and Jessie said 'hey Austin' with a smile on their faces a love in their eyes.

'Can I steal your friend princess Kimmer away?' He asked.

'No!' Princess Kimmer said with anger in her tone and she slammed her locker door and started walking away really fast.  
Austin ran after her and held her by the hand and said 'please I need to talk to you'

she looked at her girls and they were all nodding their hands saying 'yes.'

'Fine you got five minutes' she said 'and it starts now.'

'I'm sorry I bumped into you earlier and I was the one who sent you the note' Austin said

'yeah well I figured so is that all' said princess Kimmer

'no its not all I was just wondering could you meet me after school we could go grab a bite to eat' said Austin

'well I'm not sure' said princess Kimmer 'I got a lot of home work to do but I'll try and get back to you'

'ok' he replied. 'But if you were to meet me after school you should meet me at kfc' Austin said

'ok' she answered as she hurriedly walked to class shaking what her mama gave her.  
While in princess Kimmer felt a headache so she laid her head on the desk for the rest of the period.

(Bell rings)

'so what's the plan for this tonight' Carrie asked

'Well Kacey and I were going to pick out dresses for tomorrow night do you guys want to join?' Jessie replied

'sure' carrie said

'what about you princess Kimmer' asked Carrie 'are you coming?'

'Um I am not too sure because one I don't have a date and two Austin asked me to meet him at kfc so I'm making up my mind' she said.

'Omg' said Carrie 'like you should totally go'

'yes you should' said Kacey and Jessie.

'Fine I'll go but I don't like kfc it's disgusting'

'well don't order' said Jessie

'ok well bye guys I'll give you guys a ring later' she said.  
Meanwhile at kfc Austin was waiting patiently for princess Kimmer.

Finally she approached him and said 'hey sorry I'm late I was um talking to my girls.'

'Oh it's ok' he said 'why don't you have a sit I hope you're not mad because I already ordered for us.'

'Um….. It's ok' she said trying to hide the smile on her face.

'Order up' the waiter said.

'Thanks' said princess Kimmer.

(10 minutes later)

'So why have you called me here' asked princess Kimmer

'well I just wanted to say how sorry I am and I also wanted to ask you a question he said.'

'Well what is it' asked princess Kimmer.

'Do you have a date to the prom?' Asked Austin

'well no I don't' said princess Kimmer 'I wasn't actually going to go because nobody asked me.'

'Well do you want to go with me?' He asked.

'I'm not sure because I despise you' she said.

'You do?' He Asked 'why?'

'Because you think you are all that and well that's it' said princess Kimmer.

'No I don't' said Austin 'you must be talking about my twin.'

'You have a twin?' 'Well he is very mean' said princess Kimmer.

'Well I have to go now' she said 'it's getting dark'

'wait' said Austin 'you haven't even touched your kfc'

'yeah I know I hate kfc it's to fatty.'

'Well then wait what else to have to say so I can walk you home' he said.

'Um I don't know, why don't you just ask' said princess Kimmer

'ok then can I walk you home' he asked.

'Sure you can' she replied giggling.  
While walking home they started talking and Austin asked the question again and princess Kimmer finally said 'yes' while smiling. Finally she was home and Austin said

'so I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school'

'yeah sure' she said.

'So can I get your number so I could call you?' He asked.

'Um… why not' she replied. They exchanged numbers and she ran upstairs and started dialing her girl's numbers as soon as possible.

'Omg' she said 'you guys would not believe what just happened'

'what' they said 'tell us' she told them the whole story and Jessie was like

'wait I though you despised him'

'yes I did' she said 'but that was the past and this is the present'

'omg I have nothing to wear' she said

'um yes you do' said Kacey 'because while shopping we found a dress you would like and well we bought it.'

'Omg you did awww thanks guys,'

'it was all my idea' said Jessie

'um sure it was' said Carrie.

'Wait omg guys I have to go study bye'

'ok bye' they said and all hung up.


End file.
